


Treasure Hunt

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank accidentally flashes everyone one morning and now Sean, Raven, Angel and Darwin are doing everything they can to get into his pants. Alex wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

"Oh." "Holy shit." Angel and Sean turned on Darwin's and Raven's words. Hank had been too late pulling up his swimming trunks when leaving the pool, giving the four of them an eyeful before managing to pull the wet, sticky garment up again (not helping much with 'hiding' now everyone knew what was there). "What?" Hank always got a bit sluggish in the summer heat. "Nothing", the four of them chorused. "Nice trunks", Raven added.

**Angel**

"Oh, my top!" Angel had stepped into Hank's lab with a "question" that afternoon, but it had taken her less than five minutes to -without her hands- open the fastener of her bikini top.   
Hank turned purple and immediately turned away. "Maybe you should use a stronger eh.. support mechanism."   
"Maybe you can help me with that?" She took a step closer, letting her breasts rest against his back. "You're the genius around here."  
"Eh." He swallowed. "Not, not with clothes."  
"Well, isn't there a first time for everyth-"  
"Hey, Bozo!" Alex frowned. "What the hell is going on?"  
"N-N-" Hank turned so fast that he almost bumped into Angel, who had to try grab Hank's lab coat to stay upright.   
It didn't make for a pretty picture. Alex opened and closed his mouth, turned red as well and left the lab again.   
"So ..", Angel wondered, second guessing herself because she didn't feel anything _rise to the temptation_. "A support mechanism?"

**Darwin**

"Did you know that pigs have thirty minutes lasting orgasms?" Darwin leaned in over Hank's shoulder. "What are you reading?"  
"Eh, your namesake, to be honest." Hank pushed his glasses back up his nose.   
"Charles Darwin?"  
"Charles Darwin."  
"I like how you say my name." He sat down next to the furry mutant. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."   
Darwin smiled. "Are you still a vi-"  
"Why are you in the library?" Alex crossed his arms. "Prof wants you, Armando."   
"Really?"   
"Really. Like, now. I'm sure Hank can read a book without you hovering over him."   
Darwin shrugged. "All right."   
Hank opened his mouth to say something, but Alex only shot daggers at him before closing the door behind him and Darwin.

**Raven**

"You looked nice before, but now .." Raven slipped into her own blue skin. "We match."  
"H'm. Yes." Hank smiled. "But we were working on your Mathematics. Not my eh- skin colour."  
"Of course." She leaned into him. "Has anyone ever completely combed you? I'm sure that would be a great feeling. Very satisfying?"  
"Yes. No. No-one ever had .. could we maybe get back to Mathematics?"  
Raven curled a finger into the hair on his neck. "Or we could do something else? I know you've wanted to ki-"  
"Raven?" Charles knocked on her door. "Raven, are you there? Hadn't we planned to look at colleges tonight?"  
"What!" She launched herself away from Hank.   
"Oh." Hank scrambled upright, collecting all his books and bolted to the door. "That's important as well. We'll continue tomorrow, right?" He pulled the door open. "Hi Professor. Good night."

**Sean**

"Hey Hank", Sean said the next morning, straight after breakfast while both of them were walking outside for training. "Would it help if I were honest with you?"  
Hank nodded. "I think that honesty is a great feat in a person. What do you want to be honest about?"  
"The four of us saw your cock yesterday by the pool and I really, _really_ would like to have it in my mouth."  
"Wh-" He exploded into a combination of coughing and choking. "N- Yo-" He slammed himself on the chest. "Wha?"  
"Is that a yes?" Sean wriggled his eyebrows. "Because I'm sure we can use one of the empty rooms he-"   
"Get outside before I throw you out." Alex had appeared out of nowhere.  
"Alex, there's no need for viole-"  
"Okay." The ginger shrugged. "I'm gone."   
As soon as Sean had turned the corner, Alex pushed Hank into the wall and give him a hungry kiss. "One time", he hissed. "One time I don't follow you to the pool and-"  
Hank whined. "You could just have jumped m-"  
The blond thrust his hips against Hank's, making him gasp. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone can know. Later." He fumbled with the door knob before pushing Hank into the almost empty room. "First you're going to give me where everyone's been hunting for."


End file.
